1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to watch and glove combinations and in particular to a watch with an outer peripheral groove and a glove having a sewn-in or glued mating ring with spaced tabs adapted to snap fit into the watch groove so that the watch snaps into the back of a glove having the ring for an instantly attachable and removable watch glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gloves normally cover up a wrist watch so that it is inconvenient to pull the glove off far enough to view the wrist watch. It is sometimes imperative to be able to view a watch during a sports activity to check timing. In sports involving gloves, a wrist watch is normally covered up making it difficult, time consuming, and distracting to move the glove to view the wrist watch. In outdoor activity in cold weather it is often uncomfortable as well as inconvenient to move a glove to view a watch.
Apparel is important to athletes as well as many individuals involved in situations involving the wearing of gloves. Cumbersome and elaborate and overly complex or unnecessary parts, particularly straps or buckles to attach a watch to an outside of a glove are undesirable.
Furthermore, wearing a wrist watch and a glove, such as a golf glove, together distracts your swing and your game due to discomfort and restrictions in the wrist movement. During a golf game which can usually take as long as 5 hours to play a full round of golf it is important to keep track of the time. Keeping a wristwatch in a golf cart or golf bag makes your watch vulnerable to being lost, stolen or broken and does not provide instant easy access during play.
The prior art does not provide a simple fast easy-to-use system for wearing a watch on a glove with a clean uncluttered mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,611 to Kim is for a golf glove and watch combination which uses a conventional golf glove without modification. Strap of the watch feeds through retaining slots on watch cases and has Velcro hooks on its surface facing away from the watch case. The strap extends partly around flap of the glove, so that ends of the strap engage Velcro loops on the underside of the flap. The golf glove has a pad of Velcro hooks beneath the flap for mating engagement of the Velcro loops on the underside of the flap. When the flap is pressed against the pad so that the Velcro loops and hooks (90) engage with ends of the strap in place, the watch is held securely in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,835 to Chen shows at least one information indication article, like a battery-activated watch, a compass, a thermometer, etc. is detachably or undetachably disposed in an information indication piece on the wrist and back of a glove portion in a conventional form. One end of the information indication piece is secured with a tightening ring. This ring and a tightening strip provided with Velcro fastener arrangements secure the glove on the user's wrist and dispose the information indication piece in a preferred observation orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,521 to Mann claims a watch supporting, protecting and insulating device, wherein, a glove has a pocket, which retains and protects a timepiece, permits viewing of the timepiece, and facilitates storage of other articles in the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,141 to Arai puts forth a time apparatus which enables autocycle riders, marathon athletes, jogging runners, skiers etc. to see or check time only by the pushing motion of the thumb of the hand which wears the apparatus, without the need of the other hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,137 to Kastl et al. indicates a watch exposing glove which provides a coverable opening in the back wrist portion of the glove to reveal a watch underneath. The watch may be a conventional watch or one with a snap on band described in the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,634 to Harrington et al. provides a combination of a wristband and watch which includes a tubular wristband having an inner layer of material, an outer layer of material, and a watch placed therebetween is disclosed. The inner layer has a slit formed therein and the outer layer has an opening formed therein. The slit and opening are substantially aligned. The watch has a base and a face attached to the base. The opening includes button-hole stitching. The face includes a rim and a recess is formed between the base and the rim. Once the watch is in place, the stitching fits snugly within the recess, thereby securing the watch within the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,254 to Boller describes a device that counts and displays golf strokes per hole and per game and includes a golf glove and a counter attached to the golf glove, either by hook and loop fasteners, snaps, a magnet, or a pouch. The counter includes a hole strokes digital counter and display for counting and displaying the golf strokes per hole, a total strokes digital counter and display for counting and displaying the golf strokes per game, a stroke advance button that advances the hole stroke counter and display and the total strokes digital counter and display, a clear button that clears the hole strokes digital counter and display, either an on/off button or a two second timer that allows the total strokes digital counter and display to be cleared when the clear button is depressed for two seconds, and a power source that is either a battery interface or a solar cell.
What is needed is a simple fast easy-to-use system for wearing a watch on a glove with a clean uncluttered mounting